Some Days
by emu FTW
Summary: Some days things just don't go right..."Trent stopped in his tracks shutting his eyes and mentally cursing towards the extra tomato pizza" Set during "Michel", we see how one bad day might not be so bad after all...


So, considering Trents my favorite out of all the warblers, you can only guess how happy I was to see this new section for him !:D Since I've been thinking for some time to write a glee fanfic, i deiced to do a Glee-fanfic special and (hopefully!) make it the first ever trent on on his page :D i hope you like it and im sorry if some characters seem a bit OOC, they shouldnt but if they are my appologise along with my spelling.

Warning!: Whilst there isnt much foal language used in this fic, the B word and a couple of other stuff is used in this! Its not much (like three times tops and even its just Trent talking about Santana) but i thought i would just warn people in advance :3

DISCLAIMER:Whilst I do not own glee and any characters, I do own this idea and fanfic (well i theory i also own Alan but he's a meanie but stil STEALING PLEASE!)

* * *

><p>Some days things just don't go right.<p>

A prime example of this was today.

It started off bad to begin with, with "quite literally" waking up on the wrong side on the bed, and as a result, Trent "quite literally" face palming the wall. Add on the fact that Jeff had also company over the night before as a form of Warbler "bro bonding" session or in Trent's eyes "hey-lets-make-a-mess-of-the-room-and-leave-Trent-to-do-all-the-hard-messy-clean-up-stuff :D"

He groaned, as he really could see it in Jeff's of actually having the open smiley face on the end. As he got out of bed, he slowly moved his way carefully around the room trying to avoid any possible half eaten pizza's or coke cans. It hadn't always been like this, last year he roomed with Wes and so long as no comment was made about his gavel it live with him was almo-

SQUELCH

Trent stopped in his tracks shutting his eyes and mentally cursing towards the extra tomato pizza

It really was going to be along day.

* * *

><p>Warbler practice had been awkward ever since the whole "incident" a few days ago. There had been some talks of sabotaging the other team and using a tampered slushy to knock out a key member like Finn or Sam<p>

(Not Rachel though, 'cause slushing a girl was just tight)

But when Sebastian had aimed it a Kurt he know trouble was going down. Kurt had been one of his more closer friends back in the good old day, mainly as either could put up with the others diva moments. True, it had lead to an awkward convocation with Mr. Hummel as a result of one sleep over but after that their friendship somehow seemed to of lasted once Kurt went back to his old school.

So of course he had objections and was about to through a hissy diva fit that would make Kurt proud when the slushy hit Kurt.

But it didn't hit Kurt.

It hit Blaine.

Blaine.

Blaine was a different ball all together; he was the old leader of the group. He was the one who people turned to for guidance, who would lead the way when the path ahead was dark. He was strong. He was good. He was in control as he so rightly sung at sectionals.

And now he was on the floor, in pain crying screaming for help. As the other members of ND surrounded him Trent had to take a step back, overwhelmed. This was wrong and he felt the chill hit him and run to the centre of his spine. In stead of running with the rest of the warblers to escape the situation he went in a different direction. He was never sure where he landed up or how he got back to Dalton but he knew he had to set things right which is how he had been led into the situation he was in now.

They were currently in the main stage room of Dalton. Normally they only ever came in here when they needed to practice for a competition as he "may or may not" of suggested that they do. He also "may or may not" sent a tip off to a certain whom he had heard for an old "friend" that she had razors in her hair. At the time he thought it was a good idea, as she'll scare Sebastian into telling but instead they had been told to leave so the two could deal out an ego contest.

Trent peaked out of the window to see the two starts circling the two cello players that had been asked to stay. _Man there both good_.

At that moment a tap on the shoulder came, forcing him to turn round to see a group of stern faces of ALL the warblers facing him. He gulped, _this cant be good_

"Dude, did you tell her about the slushy?" Alan asked. Trent shock his head_ like I'm REALLY going to tell you out of everyone whether or not I told her about the slushy_.

"You sure case the thing is, considering you were the one who suggested that we come and rehearse it would seem pretty likely," Trent gulped again. Had he ever said how big Alan was? Yep, Alan was pretty big, and the last time Trent checked was Line back on the foot ball team. As Alan stepped closer Trent felt himself shrink even more. Yep Alan was pretty scary.

"Are you positive? Cause you know a warbler doesn't hide things from others right guys?" a chorus of grunts and agreements came and at that moment Trent thinks he might of peed himself. At the start of the year a lot of people had left the warbler and Sebastian had brought in Alan and his friends to make up numbers. Shame really as none of them seemed to like him and as far as they can without breaking the "no tolerance on bullying" rules.

"I…I mean it" he squeaked. Alan walked right up to Trent and grabbed his blazer. He was about to say something when the two cello guys walked through the doors telling them to come back him. Alan looked at them for a second before dropping Trent, making him fall to the ground. Giving one last look at him and muttering something about being a pig, Alan and the rest of the warblers, whom had all been watching this without one word of disapproval, walked back into the room. Trent stayed on the floor however.

Why had this happened? All he ever wanted was to do well and do something right and help and old friend out. Now he on the floor….and he was being trampled on by the scary girl with razor in her hair shoes. At this moment Trent willing face palmed the floor.

"Oi, tubby cakes!" Trent looked up. _Aren't any other fat people in the room. HA! Listento yourself! you made a funny!_ "Stop being sorry for yourself cause you a dozen king sized steak burgers and you've just realise that you'll be forever alone case no one wants the title of a chubby chaser and answer me something"

Trent looked up started to move off the ground to properly face her. As he did he took in her appearance for the first time. She seemed to give off a Latina appeal, and with the whole suit and a skirt kind of seemed like she took Michal Jackson week a step too far. As well as this he also get the impression of her being a bitch as well by the way she had oh so nicely insulted him. _Well isnt she a swell lass?_

"Why'd you text me bout the slushy? Dont Deny it i know it was you. What do you get with your glee club not going to regionals?"

Trent looked at her (well at least try too considering her tits were on pretty good display from where he was) and thought about it. Why WAS he doing this? What DID he gain for not sending the warblers to regionals?

Popularity? Hell no! Respect? Maybe from some people. The can to wipe Sebastian's grin off his face and maybe start to bring back the warblers to their former glory even if it they had to be kicked out of the completion to do it? Could be. He continued to think about this for a moment until one thing came to his mind.

Blaine, their leader, lying on the floor crying in pain, pleading his heart out for anyone to help. Yep, that's it, he can feel his heart strings being pulled as the image gets stronger. In less than one minute it makes up for all of Alan's torment that may come his way as he knew what he was right.

"I'm doing it for Blaine. He was such a-"

The girl turned round and walled off without responding to another word he said. Trent pulled a face.

_Well that was rude. This really isn't my day _he thought. _Still_….

Trent pulled out his phone. One more attempt, that was all he needed and he knew the best person to do it. Opening his contacts he has to practically scroll down to the very bottom of the list to get to the person he needed. He hit called and waited for it to ring two times before someone picked up.

"Hey Wes, I need a favour"

* * *

><p>Oh how Trent loved days that were both long and not going right!<p>

Since the whole "Smooth Criminal" fiasco, tensions have been worse in practice. From what he had gathered, somehow everyone had found out that it had been him who had got in contact of the scary girl (whose name he later found out sounded alot like "Satan"). Because of this an emergency meeting had been called to determine his fate among the warblers, which was a polite version of "we're kicking you out".

Well, it had been that till eight different warblers, including him, got a message from Kurt telling them to go to auditorium at four pm today. As they all sat there in the mini-bus wondering what was going on, Trent just looked out of the window wondering how much being a warbler really meant to him. The first two years had been great. Sure there had been a lack of solos ever since he had just started but somehow it didn't seem to matter. He was there, accepted for the first time ever and enjoying himself singing, something his old class mates didn't like. He had even been told here that he was good. But not something seemed off this year. Things had changed and not for the better. He knew he shouldn't really blame Sebastian, though it was part of his fault it was also the lack of Wes and Blaine to guide them and not make the wrong decisions. Somehow, if he gets kicked out, he knows he wouldn't miss it.

CHUCK! As the mini-bus went over a speed bump Trent's head hit the ceiling of the roof causing everyone on the bus to laugh. He groaned, mentally curing at Kurt for bringing them here.

As the Warblers entered the room Trent saw New Directions enter the stage.

"Nice of you to show." Said the guy in the wheelchair, _what did Kurt say his name was? It was either Barite or Artie?_ All eyes fell on Sebastian as he too centre stage asking "how long it will take" and something about "schools smelling bad". Another voice perked up, and when he saw it his eyes perk up along with something else.

Since elementary school Trent always had a thing for blonds. Hell when Britney, the only members name he somehow did remember, came to visit Kurt at Dalton one time he always recalled being instantly smitten by her. Now, this new girl with shorter hair , and in his own eyes _WAYYY_ hotter, was talking, he new he was outer his league with this one. _Seriously? They way she just owned Seb, really hot!_

As he followed their orders of sitting down one final I recognised perked up and that was Kurt's. His, along with some other members started saying about how even though he was giving us the rights to sing Michel's and how even though we're singing it, we don't under stand what his music is about.

_Cue New Directions "sing makes that world better"_ He thought. As he made himself comfy in the auditorium seats, he started listening to what they were singing and began to drift off, hoping for a little nap. He knew he had done his best and how the warblers took this new event properly wouldn't change how come this time tomorrow, even after Wes coming back all the way from Yale just to shout at them, he wont be in the group any more.

And then they start sing.

In hind site, he really should have known they were going to be singing "Black or white". It would make perfect sense in this situation bring to sides together even after the whole incident with Blaine. And even though the short hair hot girl wasn't singing any solos, he did hear Kurt sing hits bit.

_Now tell me you agree with me_

_When I saw you kicking dirt in my eye._

_But if you're thinking about my baby_

_It don't matter if your black or white._

Trent felt his own head freeze for a moment. Blaine on the floor struck him again, then the stage, then Blaine and back to the stage.

Everything suddenly seemed to click into place like the forming of a great plan., that maybe there REALLY was one last thing he could do to help Blaine. It would take courage and if it didn't work he would look like a real idiot and be rejecting by both groups even though he knew the Kurt wouldn't let them.

One final look at Sebastian and Alan shaking their heads and that was all he needed to mentally think _screw it _and stand up from his seat, walk up to the stage and join the glee club. He could see nick out of the corner of his eye doing the same and one by one they all join new directions for the second time in their performance. As the group join together a mash of warblers and new directions became one and they all began to dance together. Trent, in mid spin saw that Sebastian was still sitting down where as Alan had left the auditorium altogether and laughed properly for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

><p>Once the performance was over and the copy of Sebastian admitting to tampering with the slushy was handed over, the whole group of warbler apologised to the new Directions and promised that in their own time they will each see Blaine to apologise to him individually. As the group started to disperse Trent felt a tap on his shoulder and shuddered.<p>

_Here we go again, its either going to Satan or Alan….oh…._

Instead of being who he feared it turned out to be the hot short haired girl from earlier.

"Santana told me you were the one who contacted her about the slushy, am I right?"

Trent mouth went dry, and nodded dumbly whilst whelping out some sort of conforming noise. _Wow she's pretty…._

She smiled sweetly and kept talking but Trent didn't hear it, he didn't hear anything his mind was too blown that a girl like her (_I be she was once a cheerleader_) was talking to him. Seriously, he must of pissed off Kurt and was going to get her to laugh at him any minute and make it one big joke on his expense, it kind of just had to be that, right?

"…well are you?"

Trent blinked for a second, _aw crap she's been speaking and I haven't heard a thing she's said! Real smooth Trent, Reallllllll smooth_. However in stead of frowning and getting made she just seemed to laugh a little and kept smiling that million dollar smile that only a girl like that could have.

"Um…sorry what did you say?" He asked awkwardly. The short-haired-blond-girl looked at him for a second, like she truly couldn't believe he was listening to her before repeating herself.

"I said, that was really brave of you standing up to join in with us. Kurt and Santana said you would but I didn't think you would. Showed a lot off guts there." She them started to lean against the arm of the one the chairs. "I also said Kurt told me to tell you that their going to head off to Blaine' as he knows you were properly the one most against this and your more than welcome to tag along. I won't be there but I even I think you should go considering how much the two talk about you, Trent."

_HOLY COW SHE KNOWS MY NAME! Short-hair-blond-girl knows my name!_ Trent squealed internally. He nodded at her and said he'll go. At that moment the got off of the chair's arm and start to leave. As she did, Trent pulled out his phone once more, only this time it was to let the others know about his change of plan when he got interrupted by the girl once more.

"You really should listen to a girl when she's talking you know" short-haired-blond-girl then took three steps closer to him officially invading his personal space. Still smiling, she whispered in his ear, "Could be considered rude."

Trent started to blush as she moved away and started to wander off with a skip in her step. Within moments Kurt popped his head around the corner calling him to get his "div-o butt into gear" before vanishing again.

Leaning against the wall, he let out the sigh he had been hold for what seemed since the glee club had started sing and the smiled to him. Even though the day had started off long and hard somehow, now in the empty space he felt contents, more so than he has done in a long time. Sure tomorrow he will be told he's not a warbler any more, and Wes will be there bring drama back to the club again but for now he was at peace. Turning walked to wards what he though was the way to the car park to meet Kurt and the B.F.G. of Kurt's step brother.

_Seriously though, would it of killed him to stay behind and tol….huh?_

Trent fiddled with what he just discovered in his blazer pocket._ Strange, I don't remember putting anything in there?_

Grasping his hand around the indentified object, he pulled out to see a small piece of folded paper in his hand. _I wonder…nah it couldn't be…..could it?_ Quickly he unfolded the piece of paper and gapped.

_Some days things just don't go right._

_But every once in a while, they just do._

* * *

><p>I hope you like it :D Please review, reveiwes are like tuddy bear hugs!<p>

There just amazing and no one hates them :D


End file.
